


Worf Reaveals the Truth of his Heart

by Djuniverse18



Series: The Married Life [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djuniverse18/pseuds/Djuniverse18
Summary: Worf is a strong and proud Klingon warrior that has always exceled in everything, or hurt himself trying. Though all of his successes in life he never succeeded in the matters of his heart. To have that person so close in reach, but yet so far is the one constant frustration in his life. It is funny how noise friends can bridge things together.





	Worf Reaveals the Truth of his Heart

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in life William is 28 years old and Worf is 26 years old. Worf could have graduated earlier, but was wanting to have a greater chance of serving with William. This will be series two by the way; working on series one, sorry for starting in the middle.
> 
> P.S-Welcome to comments and suggestions, wouldn't want my papers to be boring lol. Chapter 2 is going to get hot!!

After a long month of routine maintenance in all departments with two going wrong and needed redoing; mission Log recounts for the backup systems and system code relaunch of the main database; alerts of two battles within the quadrant, four birthdays, three pregnancy births, two children field trips to different departments and one fire in the science lab with surprisingly small damage. All Will wanted to do is go to his quarters, take a hot soothing shower and passed the hell out; after seeing and playing with one other thing in mind. On top of that he is not scheduled for the morning shift until 1300 hours, right after lunch and not scheduled for overnight shift. This was only half of what he could think of with his last 30 minutes of command of the Enterprise. The other half was thinking about a certain person in wondering if they were waiting for him. At the last 10 minutes of his shift, Lieutenant Commander Data appeared before him and said the magic words…

"I have come to relieve you Commander" Data said. "As usual Data, you are punctual as ever. Computer [Beep,Beep] transfer all command codes to Lieutenant Commander Data, voice authorization William T Riker Commander SC - 267 - 492" Will said. "Acknowledge, transfer complete"(Computer). “Data I leave her to you”, Will said, “Pleasant night sir” with the nod of the head in acknowledgement, Will takes his leave.

As he walks off the bridge he hears Data say “begin night watch” and with a smile he thinks only of the beloved he wants to see. When he exits the elevator his smile is too hard not to miss, even without teeth showing. Right before he turns a corner he hears a sharp “William!!”, naturally he suspected his father and that he was 8 years old again getting in trouble for something. Think rationally he reassured himself that he was a grown man and as of three days ago his father was on vacation on Earth, finally. As he turned around he is looking at the guest researcher Doc. Barnes, the same Barnes that has been a thorn at his side and to others all day; scratch that all month. Before Barnes is even within 3 feet he is already going on about how the specimens he brought along with him we're not being properly stored nor monitored correctly; and something about sabotage??

“I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding and one of our home researchers can help far better assist you than I can at this point” (Will)

“You think I'm going to let some kids tell me that I am wrong about the care of my research, I think not I am old enough to be their grandfather” (Barnes)

Frankly Will didn't care. He was assured by science headquarters and Data that if the specimens were to be tampered with in terms of a broken container or any outbreak; all they would need to do is put the specimens in a new container and flush out the air system for possible particles and bacteria development. Basically the specimens weren't life-threatening either way if something did happen and that was all he wanted to know. Will is all too ready to just walk away or let him have it with a smile. To his surprise he felt a calm hand on the back of his arm and found Diana Troy coming to save him from the menacing plague of science that seems to be hunting him today.

“Doc. Barnes I sense that you are agitated” Troy says. “Who is this lovely figure of man”? Barnes looked inquisitively with a cattish grin. “This is Lieutenant Troy, our ship's counselor,” Will says. “Oh yes, well unless you can get those kids you call scientist to listen to me and not be so “smart”, they can learn something from a well-established scientist via myself. They think just because I haven’t been on a tour in 20 years I am a feeble old man with relic practices and blowing hot air. While most of them were still sucking on their mama’s tit I was on my 10th tour, hadn’t even had my first born yet and was still a young lad. They think they know everything.” Barnes said.

Will and Troy looked at each other with a sheepish grin in regard to the thought with how natural and outright Mr. Barnes let his speech rolled out of his mouth; but, then again they have read Doc. Barnes file that the man has no filter of the mouth when it comes to his research. “Well I am usually good at helping people to settle differences. Plus I'm sure with the commander being off duty he is very tired. If you will allow me I will love to help you”, Troy said. “Yes well, I suppose your right, Will go get some sleep I'm thinking this problem needs more of a woman's approach. May I please escort you young lass” Doc. Barnes said. Taking the arm that was crooked for her they were off.

Once again Will didn't care, all he wanted to do was to run to his quarters and hide from the people he calls his crew mates. At least for the night, then he can see them tomorrow without being on the break of saying something wrong and becoming like the other stiff necks in command; not including Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher. Or worse, becoming his father; it had just been a really long day and with the addition of Doc. Barnes sadly science had become a menacing plague for the day. Will thought to himself how unfair and was swearing up and down some higher power is handing him divine punishment for something in his past that he can’t remember right now or for him being so much of a player, and considering how hard he fought his father on staying at his current position he is in now; Will seriously thinks someone is toying with him. For all that is decent and pure in the universe it better not be “Q” again because he will get seriously hurt this time with murder. Then again through all of Will’s paranoia right now, he was just tried; of course he would never admit this in front of the captain if it could be helped.

As Troy finally lead Mr. Barnes back to the science deck, Will once again headed for his quarters; this time in a light Jog and with no one around he was practically singing. He finally reached his quarters and stepped inside with a glow of peace. He looked at the sofa eying a specific piece of clothing/armor and thought to himself never in his life would he have found his forever partner like he did. To start as friends then crew mates next lover/partners and finally husbands; the saying long time coming cannot be used enough. Funny how fate or rather nosey friends with good intentions can make use want the happiness we deprive ourselves. He sat on the coach picking up the clothing to hold and remembering the moment it all came full circle.  
[Flashback Begins…] One night when coming off duty, Will found a stack of letters that were not only addressed, but stamps dating all the way back to the academy at the front of his old Quarters. On the not that was attached to the stake of letters it read….

“Dear William,  
Before you open these letters I want you to know the person who wrote them has no idea I took them without permission. So, it goes to say that if after reading these letters your relationship with the person will change for the worst then please blame me and me alone. I just can’t stand to see them hurt any more of their loneliness and contentment of the standing relationship between you two when it could be so much more when both of you feels the same way! It might not look that way at first, but really thing about before you write the whole thing off, please.  
Love,  
Sweeny

Naturally Wills curiosity got the best of him and for it to be a note from Sweeny on top to take all the blame if a relationship change for the worst after reading these letters looks like this is going to be serious business. One by one, he read each letter and it all made sense, Sweeny was right. In actuality he felt the same feeling like the other when he was around this person, but figured that it was just how really close friends were supposed to feel, even though he didn't feel that way towards his other friends. Funny thing was he didn't feel this way towards others at all actually; not even the numerous of women he been with, but now he knows why. When Will confronted he's secrete admire after about 2 days on how and when, he decided on after the debriefing that was planned on that 3rd day. At least it was in a convent if not private location and right before lunch, so that meant more than enough time to get it all out in the open.  
The day had come for Will to put the plan into motion. Will was so nervous he took a shower twice before going to sleep and one in the morning, brushed his teeth, literally rehearsed what he was going to say…plus termed his beard and his bush below his waist; not that he was planning to get lucky, but just in case. At the end of the debriefing, that was thankfully only 45 min this time; Will asked Worf if he could have a word for a moment just as the last person left the conference room.

“Listen there is just no easy way of saying this, so I am just going to come out and say it, okay,” Will said with a hopeful sigh. Worf looks at Will with a questionable stare; eyes lock not leaving his so Will knows he has his full attention.

“I know about the letters Worf”, Will said

“Sir,'' Worf said

“The letters, which you have been writing since the academy, but never given it to me even tile this day every year.” Will said. At this point Will is leaning against the conference table with his arms folded looking at Worf with a disbelief look on his face of Worf’s confusion as he stands there.

“What letters Commander?” Worf asked

“What letters” Will rubbed his beard with one hand as he walked around the table to the chair he was sitting in opposite to the wall, pulled out the stack of letters in question and angrily throwing them onto the table.

“These fucking letters and no I didn’t go into your quarters and snooped, but I’m pretty sure you know who would leave these in front of my quarters with a note taking full responsibility if things go sour.” Will said, starting to lean against the conference table with his arms folded looking at Worf again who is looking down at the letter, jaws tight, hands clenched in a fist and saying nothing.

“Why”, Will said.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t suppose to know, I would write them whenever I was feeling bold and wanted to tell you, but when I saw you I couldn’t, I’M SORRY!!!!.” Worf tries to run, but Will caught him by the upper arm to stop him dead in his tracks and pull him back to see his face. In doing so Will managed to offset Worfs balance that made him drop on one knee to the floor, while his other hand was on the floor; but still couldn’t see his face. It wasn’t until then Will noticed just how graceful and flowy Worfs hair was as its length hits over his shoulder to cover his face further; he wore his hair long and free today, and it stopped about ¼ of his back. Will could feel Worf shaking from the grip of his upper arm and from the sound of shallow breathing, he knew Worf was holding it together; but he had to know. Tightened his grip and pulling Worf closer, Will now lost all patience for this feeling he can now call a dame name.

“Answer my question, why, why didn’t you just give them to me or slide them under my dorm door” Will said.

“Because I was afraid dame it!! I was afraid of getting rejected by you and if all we could have was a friendship then that is what I will have to live with. At least I would be close to you in a way, I could still admire you from afar and only dream of us being more than friends.”, (Worf)  
Worf finally turns his head and Will can see the tears that stains his face from his eyes that are now red rimmed. Turning fully towards Will without breaking eye contact but still at arm’s length, he blinks once with silent tears now flowing on his long eyelashes that Will is once again now noticing another thing in detail about Worf. He let go of Worfs upper arm and stepped back toward the windows staring right into Worf eyes full of longing, wanting, and when he quickly pulled his other hand and knee in front between his legs in a kneeling position that made melt. What made it even worse is Will saw the longing and wanting too. Also fear, hurt, and pain. The fear and pain that Worf had been desperately bearing for all these years; it was making Will’s heart ache and burn. As Worf drops his hand and tightens his lips trying to not look like the wounded warrior he feels like or human female for that matter; he still is a man, after a quick moment finally collects himself.

“Do I disgust you with my perversion; I don’t feel this way towards anyone else. I hated it when all the girls at the academy would just fawn all over you.” (Worf)

“Stop”,(Will)

“I would get so jealous inside even when you walked away with them that I would cry myself to sleep at night” Worf wrapped himself in a close huge, now full on sobbing. “Because I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t touch you like they could and it be accepted; I still hate it.”Worf said. That’s it Will couldn’t take it anymore, either Worf is purposely look hot as fuck right now or he is pissing him off on purpose.

“If you hated it back then so much why fuck you didn’t say anything!? Hell, why haven’t you said anything now in all these years!?” Will couldn’t restrain his annoyance and anger in the whole thing.

“How can I” Worf stood to his feet in one fluid motion in a subdued fighting position, now he couldn’t restrain the feelings he keep for years buried within him. “You dame well know even in this day and age it is still taboo for two men to be openly gay. I am the only Klingon in the federation tile this date. I was the only Klingon that ever applied and went to Starfleet Academy and still the only Klingon out of the entire fucking Earth to have residency! I was and still am on everyone’s dame radar to prove myself to show that I am not a waste of time, I always had to excel in the top 10% in everything. Taking all that in you think it was just simple for me to tell you how I truly feel and become a bigger laughing stock of Starfleet. On top of that you never have been with a man nor ever shone interest in dating one. So please, exactly how am supposed to express to you, a man that I have been in love with for the last 5 of the 10 years we have been close friends.” Worf said

There it was, Will fell and he fell hard, that feeling that was there before grow to a red alert on all levels. Will was looking at Worf in a whole new light, to hear those words to come straight from his mouth made perfect since. Worf was and still is the only by all considering friendly Klingon he has ever know, even at the academy when he was getting a lot of crow from the students and a few stuck up professors; he did always excel and push himself to be in the top category of everything, it made them mad to be shown up. It probably explains why part of his file was restricted and certain authorization had to be given, but his medical record was even more vague; he will have to ask about that later. Will couldn’t help but to think how lonely Worf must have felt, still feel to have him so close in arm’s length, but can’t touch; to would drive anyone made. Here Will was looking for “Mrs. Right”, but really Will just want a real partner that was made just for him and him alone. It was right in front of his face and he just neglected its needs because of what society has taught him of what is acceptable of relationships, he can really kick himself right now. The way Worf was looking right now was not helping, especially now the tension of frustration starting to weaken. His long eyelashes and beautiful brown, but smoky chocolate eyes; looking back at him with fear once again replacing the anger. The milk chocolate skin that made his mouth water more than a women; Will wondered if he really tasted like milk chocolate, and he wasn’t much of a chocolate eater to say the least. The more Will looked at Worf the more need was swelling right in his grown; [thank god for the semi lighting in here] he thought.

“Like I said, you weren't supposed to find out, I'm sorry. I will have a transfer request ready for you in the morning.”[A transfer? Wait wait, who said anything about a transfer; what the fuck!?] Worf turns on his heels quickly to leave the room, but with Will is not willing to leave things this way; now that the cats out of the bag. He quickly grabs Worfs upper arm, pulls him back against the wall so they are face to face and have him pinned down.

“Let go”, Worf struggles to break free, but Will won't let him without a fight.

“No, you are going to shut up and listen. I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry for the pain, anger, torture, loneliness and resentment you secretly develop towards me because I didn't see the real love you had for me.” Worf was coming undone, each word was like a sword mean stab through him one by one and the tears would not stop coming out.

“Stop it,'' Worf said

“Shut up”, Will continue. “Through it all you still didn't give me a choice. Yes, male on male relationships are still taboo and yes, I have not dated a guy before and yes, damn it I haven't shown interest. But if you really valued our friendship, you should have known that I would have never shunned you in any way; in fact it would have stopped me from being a huge ass flirt.” Will said, Worf gave Will a disbelieving look.

“I'm serious; I read every letter you wrote.” Will said, Worfs face went from disbelieve too fearful again with eyes and mouth wide open; Will know Worf thought he simply scam through the letters.

“Every one of them,'' Worf said in a shaky high low pitched voiced

“Everyone, especially the ones you wrote that distinctively said where and how you wanted me to touch you.” Worf changed all kinds of bright blush red; [why the hell did I write that in there]. Will continued. "healed it under a light out of curiosity too and saw spots; and FYI I did jack off to those letters, twice" whispering in Worfs ear he said, "and came harder than I ever did in a woman," Now Worf was really struggling to get away, but for some odd reason the more he struggled the more Will liked it.

“Get off of me you bastard!” Worf said in a growling voice through gritted teeth. Will pulled his head back, grabs both of Worfs wrists and pulled them up on the side of his head against the wall.

"No way, you think now that the cat's out of the bag I just I'm going to let you run; if I see a transfer on my desk in the morning I'm going to deny it." At that moment both of their breathing became heavy. All of a sudden Will found his lips onto Worfs with such ferocity it made both of them rise. Will had to know if they tasted as good as they look; and they were sweet, plumped and perfect for sucking, and smooth. Will could hear and feel Worf chesty for air in response. Will broke the kiss just enough for the both of them to get a full breath, then right when Worfs mouth was open; Will went right for the kill. Forcing Worfs head against the wall as support, he was able to slide his tongue through to intertwine with his. Will could also hear Worfs heart beat and groaning; close to a cat's purr. With one last move Will angled Worfs head upward exposing his neck and with just his tongue; attacked Worfs mouth to where drool starts trailing from the corner of his mouth. Will smack their lips apart that was long overdue, leaving Worf gasping for air and turned his attention to Worfs neck; that milk chocolate skin that seems to be impaling Will sense of judgement. He tightens his grip further just a little and leans in closer; he feels Worfs skin getting hotter. Will starts kissing Worfs neck, sucking as he goes along; Worf trembles at the contact of Wills lips and tries hard to hide his massive boner.

“No stop, Will please, you can't”, Worf struggle to breathe, “if we are caught, our careers, Ughh”. Will didn't care if someone found them like this, hell he wished you would have known back then. Through all of Worfs protesting of deform sentences, Will knew he wasn't going anywhere. Worf had stop trying to get away and just fidgeted from Will's touch now, like he always craved for all these years. Will dropped Worfs wrist at his last syllable and claimed his mouth in a devouring kiss again; tongue and wrapping an arm around is back with the other hand firmly on his lower back. Worf in turn wrapped his arms above Wills shoulders while Will puts his full weight forward, forcing his knee in between Worfs legs; making Worf raise and feel Wills erection. Come to Will surprise Worf had one just as well, and now only fabric stands in between them; causing more arousal. They really might as well drop their pants, which would at least slow them down by a tenth of a fraction.

Worf clutches at the support beams with one hand to steady himself while still holding on to Will tightly wrapped around him. Will starts to untuck Worf shirt and surprised to feel how small his waist was shaped; curvy like a woman but more of an hourglass. Naturally the Klingon race isn’t quite known to be on the small side of anything; the women to a certain degree, but this small surpass that and the smoothness, god. Worf did the same to Will and was trying his best not to claw the man, god he has been waiting to touch that golden muscle skin. As Will continue to drown himself in ecstasy, he could feel Worf muscles expand and contract as he breathes; twists and turns his body; and bowing his back as Will nibbles on his neck touching as much as he could. If Worf neck tasted like milk chocolate, Will wanted to know what else his body tasted like; but he left that for later. Right now, Will wanted to show Worf that he was in this for the Long Haul, damn Society in their rules. With that Will was about to commit the wildest thing he has ever done to showcase his resolved motion; he just pray things go on a good note.

"Worf, I can't hold it anymore", Will said 

"You asked for it,'' Worf said,” and with a few more hard grinds of their groins together, they both came. There they stood in what would be there resonating heat, panting hard as if they actually fucked. Will look down at his leg to find two wet spots, he also table that; didn't want to ruin the good mood. Will gently removes his knee from Worfs legs.

"So where do we go from here, is there some Klingon ritual that needs to be done; I know how much you like to embrace your heritage as much as possible." Worf looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity.

"Thank you for your consideration, but let's not pretend Will. You are not like this and you know it." Worf said

"This is about those letters isn't it; I'm not approving your transfer." Will said

"I'll go to the captain." Worf said

"And tell him what, for years you had a secret crush on his first officer and instead of facing it you're choosing to run away like a child; how very warrior like." Will said, Worf furrowed his brow and was going to protest, but Will continue. "Have you ever given it a thought that I am this way, but only towards you and you alone?" Now Worf had a bewildered questioning look

"What the fuck does that mean Will, just because of what we just did", Worf said

“No not because of what we just did; this feeling was always there, but I just didn't know what to call it. And I didn't want to mess up what we had either because you are that important to me." Worf was on the verge of tears again; [damn it I’m turning into a crybaby in front of him].

"Will this is not a game and sure as hell not a kind of relationship you can just hop in play around then out. Even if we do elevate our relationship, how much do you think the crew will be affected?" Will let out a heavy sigh.

"First off, as much as I respect everyone on board this ship, I wouldn't think it matters who I am with; giving the person of subject also goes above and beyond the call of duty numerous of times as well. Secondly, what I do behind closed doors with whoever and who I choose to call my “life partner” is my damn business because I know it would NOT inhibit my ability to command in any way. Just like my previous and endeavors never did. Thirdly, you have been on the sidelines this whole time content with being friends knowing full well you would rather be in my bed every night. Now in between then and now you could have given up on me and have anyone else, but you didn't and instead you stayed. Put up with my bullshit that no one else besides Troy gets to see, hear every story of all my escapades and yet you said nothing; not even flinched, but laughed, well sneaker in your case." That was what Worf needed to hear to get it, Will wasn't playing this time. "We don't have to say anything or display anything openly until you are ready; and I might be new to this kind of Lifestyle, but I do know how a relationship is supposed to work. Also I will be doing my homework, so you might want to get ready." [holyshit he's, really isn't playing]

"Well, see how my option has now failed, I guess the first appropriate stage would be the human dating stage." Worf says with a shy look on his face.

"Or we can just go straight to the fucking" Will said with a laugh and smile

"Absolutely not!!!!!," said matter-of-factly. "Now if you kindly release me so I can leave, clean and prepare myself for tomorrow's Duty; Commander Sir."

Will gave another laugh, but right before the doors open he said I will see you at 2000 hours on this Friday at your quarters; that would be two days from now, it shouldn't be anyone in the corridors at that time." Worf looked at him in appreciation and knotted slightly before leaving.  
[Flashback ends….]


End file.
